Save the Last Song Saga: To Deserve You
by patninhe
Summary: Slash! Just when things had finally fallen into place between Harry and Cedric, the Hufflepuff starts second guessing his role in their relationship. Can he truly be worthy of the Boy-Who-Lived if he isn't able to protect him against his enemies? This is the third installment of the Save the Last Song Saga.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and co. and/or anything you may recognize.**

**All credits given to J.K Rowling (Harry Potter and co.). There are some scenes that are extremely canon (GOF Movie).**

**Author's Note:** While not completely necessary, do try to read the first and second installment of the Save the Last Song Saga before reading this one. "Sometimes" was meant to have happened after the Triwizard Tournament, but please try to ignore that (I decided to take the story in a different direction but I will fix it soon enough). Also, I decided against making "To Deserve You" into a songfic because I wanted you to get a better feel for the main characters, but all following installments will be songfics.

**P.S.** It didn't take me five years to write a sequel! Yay! I'll try to write the next one in under a month, but that might be too much ambition on my part.

Enjoy!

* * *

**To Deserve You**

"If you continue staring at me any longer it might actually burn a hole through my head," Cedric stated slightly amused without raising his gaze from the Potions book.

The Gryffindor sitting across from him instantly blushed and proceeded to writing again, only to knock over his ink vial, which broke and spilled black goo all over his foot-long parchment. Harry groaned and mentally kicked himself. He quickly cleaned it up and tried to avoid looking at Cedric. He would have to re-write his essay all over again, though – not that he'd been concentrated enough to write something that made sense anyway.

"I think, I'll finish writing this later," he stated, defeated. "Or start it, for that matter," he said under his breath.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Asked Cedric

"No, I think you've helped _enough_." He said that more to himself than for Cedric to hear.

"We could definitely take a break, if that's what you need."

"No, I'm ok."

Harry folded the soaked parchment, stuffed it into his satchel and then retrieved his Herbology assignment. He looked through it once, then twice, but it was only after the third try that he gained confidence enough to start reading the infinite pages Professor Sprout had assigned for next class.

It had been two weeks since summer vacation had ended and classes had started up again. The young Gryffindor couldn't believe how fast the summer had flown by, not that he was complaining too much. He was glad that the portion of it that he was forced to stay at the Dursleys' every year had flashed by, but the other portion, the fun portion, had gone much too quickly. Dumbledore had allowed him to spend the other half of the summer at the Weasleys', which was incomparable to his relatives. Aside from that, he'd gotten the chance to attend the Quidditch World Cup with them, a truly amazing experience.

However, the best part of the summer was spending time with Cedric, even if it had been infrequent and for short periods of time. Since that faithful day in the old Transfiguration room, the two seekers had decided to take things slow between them and seeing where it would lead them. As a result, they had delayed sharing the news with too many people, besides Ron, Hermione, Cho and Ares. This meant they had to be extra secretive or risk someone else finding out about their relationship.

They had seen each other at the Quidditch World Cup, as a matter of fact; they had traveled there together. And Cedric had managed to come visit the Weasleys at the Burrow a couple of times because he was friends with the twins, but apart from the greetings and pretend small talk, it was difficult to spend more than fifteen minutes alone with Harry each time. None of them dared complain, though. It was far better than nothing.

But being back at school meant that they would have more opportunities to be closer to each other. Sure, nobody could know yet, but seeing each other was definitely easier now. Thus, during the last couple of days, they started studying in the old Transfiguration room. It was a special place for them.

"Are you sure your friends are okay with me stealing you like this?" Asked Cedric

"I think so…well, you know Ron. He just complains that now he has to deal with Hermione all on his own."

"I see, she does seem like a very… persistent person."

"Oh, she is. But that's because she cares. Honestly, if it wasn't for her, I don't know where Ron and I would have been right now. Probably skeletons in Fluffy's secret passageway."

Harry let out a nervous snicker, thought a little more about his statement, then laughed wholeheartedly.

"Yep, that's most likely where we would be now."

Cedric didn't laugh, instead he continued looking at the raven-haired boy with a darkened expression.

"I wish I could've protected you from all these hardships you've been through."

"It's not your fault Cedric. Besides, things turned out great last term."

"You mean meeting the man that betrayed your parents, being chased by a werewolf, and almost having your soul sucked out of you by fifty Dementors?"

"No, I mean finding out that Sirius was innocent _and_ my godfather, and finding you, Cedric. I think those counter everything else that happened. I couldn't be any happier right now. Seriously, the previous years didn't end on such a good note."

The Gryffindor flashed him a smile, which Cedric couldn't help but return.

"Curious."

"What?" Asked Harry

"Whenever we get into topics like this, you lose all the nervousness about being around me and get all inspirational. You amaze me, you know?"

Harry blushed.

"Cute," said Cedric.

"Shut up!"

It was true, Ron and Hermione weren't upset with their friend being gone most of the time, at least not yet, or they were really good at hiding it. In any case they were happy for him. If anybody knew how much Harry had gone through in all his life, it was them, and seeing him so happy made them happy. However, they were his best friends and so they had the right to demand some quality time.

"Would you care to join Hermione and I for breakfast today, Mr. Potter?" Asked Ron staring down at Harry.

The raven-haired boy opened his eyes slowly and stared at his intruder for a couple of seconds and then blinked. He elevated himself to a sitting position and scratched his eyes.

"Ron, what do you think you are doing? What time is it?"

"This is the only way to get to you before you're out the door, mate. I have to schedule time with you these days! It's time for breakfast."

"But I…"

"I'm sure Cedric can survive one day without breakfast with you. Besides he has his own friends. Get up! I'm famished!"

"Get off me then!"

"Sorry, mate."

When Harry finished getting his robes on, Ron practically threw him down the stairs from the boys' dormitory to the common room.

"How nice of you to join us, Harry," stated Hermione.

"Not you too…"

"Told you so, " said Ron.

It was relatively early in the morning but the Great Hall was already full of chatter from the early bird students. It was a day of the week, but it was Friday, which meant the weekend was only a day away. Almost all the professors were sitting at the staff table enjoying their coffee. Headmaster Dumbledore looked distant as he took slow sips from his mug. There was no twinkle in his eyes.

The Golden Trio took a seat in their usual spot in the Gryffindor table. Harry strategically glanced at the Hufflepuff table where Cedric caught his eye. The latter smiled at him briefly then looked at his friends again. Harry did the same.

"How are things going, Harry? Asked Hermione

"Good, I guess," he responded.

"Nothing strange happened lately?"

"What do you mean?"

Hermione looked at Ron and then spoke.

"Has your scar hurt at all?"

"Not really. At least not since the summer, but I told you about that. Have I been talking in my sleep again, Ron?" Asked Harry

"No, but usually around this time things start going amiss for us. It's kind of our yearly project," Ron snorted nervously.

Harry grimaced and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Not yet at least. Maybe we've been given the year off," suggested Harry.

"I don't think you believe that," said Hermione.

Just then Draco Malfoy and his goons passed by the Gryffindor table and made sure to stop where the trio was seated.

"Well, well, well Potter…"

"Seriously, Malfoy, have you not any other way to start a conversation?" Asked Hermione

"No one addressed you, filthy…"

"Hold it right there, Malfoy. Don't you dare insult her!" Said Ron

Draco considered a remark, but turned to Harry again.

"So, are you going to enter, Potter?"

"Enter what?" Asked Harry

"You don't know?"

"Know about what?" Asked Ron

"You mean none of you are aware?"

"Say what it is or leave, Malfoy," said Harry.

"Father was right, only high ranking officials were informed. He works at the Ministry of Magic, you know, with an actual meaningful position unlike your dad Weaselbee. Well, I won't ruin the surprise for you all then."

With that said, Malfoy walked away snickering.

"What was that all about?" Asked Ron

"I don't dare make even the feeblest attempt at understanding Malfoy's mind," said Harry.

They laughed.

"You know, something does seem weird though," said Harry.

"What is it?" Asked Hermione

"The professors seem a little distant, even Snape for that matter."

"That's true, he hasn't deducted any points from Gryffindor because of us yet," said Ron.

"What do you reckon is up?" Asked Hermione

"No idea," said Harry, "But whatever it is, it might have something to do with Mad-Eye Moody being recruited as a professor this year."

"He is quite awful, don't you think? Teaching us an unforgivable on the first lesson," said Hermione.

"Another reason to suspect that something is up. I suppose he is preparing us for something. Dumbledore wouldn't just hire him if there wasn't a more profound reason," said Ron.

"I agree."

"I opt to try figuring this out another time," said Harry.

"We are late for Potions!" Said Hermione

Cedric Diggory walked along with Ares to the Muggle Studies classroom. The professor was already writing lecture notes on the board. Instead of taking a sit in the first row as usual, Ares motioned for Cedric to join him in the back of the classroom. Their classmates looked at them questioningly but nobody said anything.

"Why are we sitting all the way back here?" Asked Cedric

"So we can talk at peace. The professor will reprimand us if we make too much noise in the front."

"Okay."

"I just want to know – you haven't told me how your father is taking the whole you playing for the other Quidditch team thing."

"What are you on about?"

"You and Potter, you know, dating.

"Shhh, not so loud. I haven't told him, nor do I plan on doing so any time soon. You know how he would react."

"That's tough, mate. I don't know what I would do if I was in your place."

"But it's all worth it, though."

"You know what? Life isn't fair. You have all the girls at Hogwarts on the palms of your hands and yet you go for _him_. But I have to say, you have good taste."

"Really, enlighten me."

"Ced, you are dating a celebrity – because he is a celebrity in his own right. The girls are just waiting for him to grow up a little bit more. And I'm sure guys are going to try to get a piece of him too when they find out that he's gay. He is going to be the Hogwarts's prince heartthrob of his time once he hits puberty."

"Not this again."

"But it's true! It's good you got to him now, you cradle robber! But honestly, if I were in your place, I think I'd feel intimidated. I don't know, I don't think I would ever feel like I measured up. He is just fourteen and he's already been through so much."

Cedric stopped taking notes and looked around the room to make sure no one was listening to them. Ares' words had hit a nerve for him because it was a topic he'd been thinking about often. He had dismissed it before as no big deal, but the fact that his friend thought it too made it more realistic for him.

He shook his head. Harry didn't care about any of that. What was important was what they felt for each other and he was positive that that was more important and mattered more than anything else.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ares."

"How is he, though? I'm sure by this point some of that celebrity must have gotten to his head. He must think he is invincible."

"Of course not! Harry is the sweetest person I know."

"I would be careful, mate. Maybe he is still "sweet" but fame eventually gets to people's head if they're not already emotionally unstable."

"Ares, stop. Like I said, Harry isn't like that."

"We'll have to see about that, won't we?"

Of course not, Cedric thought to himself. He couldn't even believe he was trying to convince himself of that right now. Harry Potter was the most down to earth person he knew, beyond everything messed up that had ever happened to him. Cedric did feel small in comparison, but it was for his strength, for his courage, not for his fame.

Harry joined Ron and Hermione for dinner again along with Neville Longbottom in the Great Hall. Friday evening had arrived at last. All the students were chatting even more animatedly than in the morning. Saturday was Hogsmeade day, which meant butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. All professors were present and chatting amongst themselves. Mad-Eye Moody was listening to Professor Sprout go on about her new plants while his crazy eye rolled in its socket.

"I reckon I just need to keep the cast on for two more weeks," said Neville.

"Did your skin get really burned?" Asked Hermione

"Aye, Madam Pomfrey literally pulled it off my arm."

"Ugh, that's a picture I did not want to have in my mind right now. You seriously need to be more careful, Neville."

"Potions is just not my subject, nor will it ever be."

"Just make sure you survive until seventh year."

"Right."

The headmaster stood up and clapped his hands. Additional candles instantly ignited themselves. Everyone turned to look at him and the chatter died down.

"Dear students of Hogwarts, I have a very important announcement to make. Years ago it was customary for the three schools of magic in Europe to come together and hold a series of games known as the Triwizard Tournament. This tournament served as a way to foster friendship amongst different nationalities of wizards."

Whispers erupted between the students.

"What is that?" Asked Harry

"I don't know," said Hermione seriously.

"Please, quite down," requested Dumbledore. "The Ministry of Magic and I have deemed it fit to restore the tournament once again. The other schools accepted to take part and they arrived at Hogwarts earlier today. With that said, join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons!"

The Great Hall doors opened and in came a group of girls running. Every now and then they would stop and make a grace. When they reached the front of the hall they formed a group again and a flock of blue birds flew from their midst. They definitely caught the boys' attentions. The ladies took a seat at the Hufflepuff table. Harry stole a glance at Cedric, who was being playfully punched by Gerald Veins while pointing to the visiting girls.

"Boys," said Hermione whispered.

"Lovely," said Dumbledore. " And now, the gentlemen from Durmstrang.

The doors opened once again and a new group emerged carrying batons lit with fire. They also performed a number and behind them walking at an extremely fast pace, entered none other than Viktor Krum- the famous seeker from the World Cup. They sat at the Slytherin table.

"That's Krum! Harry, do you see him? That's Krum!" Asked Ron

"Wow!"

All the students erupted once again in whispers and cheers for the new visitors.

"I am sure we are all very excited at this point. As I was saying, the Triwizard Tournament has been reinstated once again and it will be taking place here at Hogwarts. An impartial judge, the Goblet of Fire, will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money. Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on the contenders this year. Only students who are of age-that is to say, seventeen years or older-will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them a Hogwarts Champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

"You've got to be joking!" Exclaimed Fred Weasley

"I can assure you that I am not, Mr. Weasley… though, while you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar...er...but maybe this is not the time...no... where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament. Those of you who are of age have from midnight tonight until midnight of the 31st to place your names on the Goblet. The names of the champions shall be revealed during supper on Halloween Day. Now, let's welcome our guests into our midst and make them feel at home."

The Headmaster tapped his wand on a rectangular box, which melted away to reveal an elegant chalice made of gold and covered in precious jewels. The students gasped in awe. Again, Dumbledore clapped his hands and the lighting in the room dimmed to normal. He sat down.

"What just happened?" Asked Harry

"Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament. A champion from each school is chosen to compete in three dangerous tasks," stated Ron.

"It's much more than that, the winner wins 1000 Galleons _and_ eternal glory. This is big!" Said Fred

"We need to enter!" Added George

"Honestly, Dumbledore said no one under seventeen will be allowed to enter," stated Hermione matter-of-factly.

"To the drawing board, George?" Asked Fred

"You know it, Fred."

The Weasley twins left.

"I still don't understand what…" started Harry

"The tasks are really dangerous. People have died, that's why it was discontinued long ago. The tournament is legendary," said Ron.

Harry's eyes wondered to the Slytherin table and then to Hufflepuff. He felt embarrassed for never realizing that Hogwarts might not actually be the only school of magic in the world. There was so much he still didn't know about the world of magic. He searched for Cedric; the Hufflepuff was engrossed with the newly arrived. Harry sank back into conversation with his friends.

"Harry?" Called Ron

"Huh? What?"

"If you could, would you enter?"

"No, I reckon I've had enough dangerous adventures to rest a lifetime."

The trio laughed. With supper over, most of the students returned to their dormitories for an early turn-in. The next morning was Hogsmeade day.

Sometime later in the Gryffindor common room…

"Is everything alright, Harry?" Asked Hermione

"I'm going to Hogsmeade tomorrow… with Cedric," said Harry.

The common room was empty except for both of them. Ron was playing chess with Seamus up in the boys' dormitory. Hermione was catching up on some reading when Harry had plopped down next to her on the couch.

"That's a good thing, right?" Asked the bushy-haired girl.

"I guess so. It's just…"

"Go on, you can trust me."

"I don't really know how to explain it. When I'm with him…things just seem a bit… weird."

"How so?"

"Well, he's all "experienced" and, well, I'm so…_not_."

"Oh."

"I don't know what to do. And then I get really nervous and my palms get sweaty…

"But that used to happen before too, didn't it?"

"Aye, but I reckoned it would stop eventually. I mean he's not just a crush anymore."

"I don't really have much experience with this kind of stuff either, but you're still in the early stages of your relationship."

"That's just it, Hermione, I feel really small in comparison to him. I still can't believe Cedric wants to be with me. Sure, it is what I wanted, but do I really deserve it?"

Hermione touched her friend on the shoulder and responded.

"Of course you do. I think you're the person who deserves this the most. Harry, Cedric adores you! I can see that every time he looks at you, every time he speaks to you. It's really that noticeable. And I'm very sure that one of the things he loves the most about you is your innocence."

"What if he gets tired of my awkwardness? We're going to Hogsmeade together tomorrow, and I just don't want to make a fool of myself like I usually do."

"Take it slow, Harry. I could cast a spell to make you less emotional, if that would help."

"No, I think I will just have to manage."

"You're right. Spells like that just end up backfiring."

The next morning the older students packed into the courtyard anxious for a few hours off the Hogwarts grounds. Filch and his pet cat patrolled the crowd making sure no one could escape unnoticed without first handing in their permission slip. Ron and Hermione waited in line for their turn.

"Shhh, or someone might hear you," said Hermione. "They didn't want to call too much attention to themselves, so they're taking the secret passage."

"But that's our thing!" Said Ron

"Honestly, Ronald."

Cedric zipped his jeans up and buttoned them effortlessly. He slipped a grey sweater on and glanced at the mirror. The color complemented his eyes perfectly. He sprayed some cologne on and skipped down the stairs to the Hufflepuff common room.

"We thought you weren't ever going to be ready," said Edward.

"Sorry, you didn't have to wait for me," stated Cedric.

"I told them you had a hot date, but they insisted on waiting," added Ares.

"Oooo, and who might the lucky girl be, Cedric? Last we heard, you had sent Cho Chang packing," asked Lawrence, the other roommate.

"I prefer to keep that information to myself," said Cedric smiling.

"Why so secretive, Ced? Well, have fun and don't do anything we wouldn't," said Edward.

"Aye, enjoy yourself, stud," said Ares winking at his best friend.

The Hufflepuff boys walked out of the common room together and continued towards entrance doors. Cedric waited for his friends to walk through the doors and onto the courtyard until he turned around and jogged to the third floor. Harry had told him to meet him in front of the one-eyed witch. He didn't know why exactly, especially since they needed to get going to the village.

When he arrived at the statue Harry was already there waiting patiently. The young Gryffindor was wearing a green sweater and black jeans. He looked absolutely enchanting, thought Cedric.

"Hey, there," greeted Cedric.

"Hi."

"Did I make you wait long?"

"No…I…I got here only a few minutes ago."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, you look nice too."

Cedric smiled. Harry mentally kicked himself. He couldn't even come up with a better compliment. How about handsome? Or even an adonis, because that's what Cedric truly looked like. An adonis. His brown hair fell slightly over his right brow. His sparkling grey eyes shone more than ever. He was not even going to mention how his clothes hugged his body so perfectly. But according to his mouth, Cedric looked just nice.

"Harry, if you continue looking at me like that…"

"I know, I know, I'll burn a hole…"

"No – you didn't let me finish – I'm going to lose all my self control right here, right now."

What was he supposed to say to _that_? That's nice?

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" Cedric spoke again.

This time Harry smiled mischievously. He turned to the statue of the one-eyed witch and spoke the password.

"_Dissendium_."

The hump on the statue opened up revealing a short slide into a tunnel. Cedric looked on with surprise written on his face.

"Follow me?" Asked Harry

The older boy descended with him into the tunnel and the passage behind them closed off again.

"This secret passage leads to Honeydukes in Hogsmeade," said Harry casually.

"How do you know about all these secret passageways? And you still haven't explained to me about the one the day Sirius Black attacked."

"Aye, he probably used either this one or that one that night. That's just my crazy godfather for you. But lets get going, it takes about an hour to get to Honeydukes."

"Hold on, just a second."

Cedric walked towards Harry until he had him pinned against the wall. The Hufflepuff put his hands against the wall on either side of Harry's body. He breathed slowly allowing his warm breath to hit the younger boy's face. On the other hand, Harry's heart quickened. Cedric lowered his head and captured his lips. At first caressed them tenderly, but as the seconds passed the need increased and he deepened the kiss. Harry nibbled on Cedric's lower lip and the latter let out a soft moan then bit him in return. He held Harry in the back of the neck to keep him in place. After a few minutes a pulled away slightly, they both gasped for breath. Cedric gave Harry a quick kiss on the forehead. The Gryffindor raised an eyebrow at him.

Cedric was spontaneous like that sometimes. It was sweet – the kisses on the forehead, the gentle head rubs – everything else, well, they were pretty intense. But sometimes Harry felt like he was being parented.

"What?" Asked Cedric

"Nothing."

"Was I too intense? Did I hurt you?" The Hufflepuff sounded concerned.

Harry licked his bruised lips and winced a little.

"No, not really," he answered.

"Let me see. I can heal it for you."

Cedric held Harry's jaw in place and started examining the damage. Harry shook him off and stepped away massaging his jaw.

"Cedric, I'm fine! I'm not that delicate!"

He knew Cedric was just trying to make him feel better, but he hated when the older boy treated him like delicate porcelain. Not only did he make him feel like a child, it helped him feel even more inferior. Cedric might think he couldn't handle their relationship.

"Sorry, I've just…I missed you… a lot," said Cedric.

"Really, did you now?"

"You don't believe me?"

"I didn't say that. But, with the visitors here, you seemed really entertained." For some reason the words just sounded really stupid now that he said them out loud, thought Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you seemed very entertained…That was a large group of girls…" Great, now he had to elaborate on his stupidity.

Cedric looked at him in disbelief.

"Mr. Harry Potter, are you jealous of the Beauxbatons girls?"

"What? No!"

"Because you know you have nothing to worry about. They are very interesting girls, but it's nothing like that. I was thinking about you the whole time."

Silence fell between the two. Cedric kissed him.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

The Hufflepuff stared at him passionately. The pupils of his eyes were fully dilated in the dimly lit passage. It made him look even more beautiful than ever. What was it that he had called him earlier? An adonis? Yeah, that was it.

"I love you too, " said Harry.

Whenever he uttered those words he couldn't suppress the blush that always crept into his cheeks.

"Now, that's the Harry I know."

"We should probably get going."

"Aye, we should."

The two seekers continued down the labyrinth. They entered Honeydukes through the trapdoor and were careful to slip through the door leading to the main store area without calling too much attention to themselves. The store was packed to say the least. It was after all one of the favorite places for Hogwarts students to visit during Hogsmeade weekends. It was time to stock-up on Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Bean.

Ron and Hermione were there also. She was examining the sugar skulls while he decided which chocolate frogs he'd take home. He still hadn't collected all the cards of famous wizards, but he was still very committed in doing so. Thus, Hermione noticed when Harry passed through the store and gave him a thumbs-up. Ron didn't see anything.

Cedric and Harry headed to a small park in an obscure part of Hogsmeade with a view to the Shrieking Shack. It had snowed recently, thus the ground was completely covered in white. However, the outside temperature wasn't very low.

"Are you cold? I brought some extra sweaters just in case," asked Cedric.

"No, I'm fine," said Harry.

He walked around exploring the location and peered at the Shrieking Shack while Cedric busily constructed something that he refused to let him see just yet. Memories from the previous year flooded into his mind. Shortly after the scene in the old Transfiguration Room, a few days later to be precise, Hagrid sent a note to him, Ron and Hermione that Buckbeak, the Hippogriff, was to be executed by Ministry orders. They'd gone down to his hut to show him some support that day and before they knew it, they were inside the Shrieking Shack face to face with Sirius Black.

He didn't regret the craziness of the events, though. He'd gotten out of it with a godfather – a family member. In such a short period of time Sirius had meant to him more than the Dursleys had in his whole lifetime.

Cedric joined him and put an arm over his shoulders.

"Reminiscing?" The Hufflepuff asked.

"Aye, it was one of my crazier adventures."

"Don't even remind me."

Harry laughed. When Cedric had found out that Black had held them in the shack, he'd gone completely ballistic in front of Dumbledore. He came short of blaming the headmaster for not adequately protecting the Gryffindor. And it sure didn't help when he was informed that a Dementor had almost kissed his boyfriend.

"It's not funny! Bloody, hell, I think Professor Dumbledore only forgave me because he knew we were together," added Cedric. "How does he always seem to know about things like that, anyways?"

"He always knows about things. That's just Dumbledore."

"I still have trouble looking him in the eyes, especially when they're twinkling."

"Ha-ha, but Sirius is also a great person, you know, after you get over his…eccentric character."

"I bet."

"I think you would like him and I think he'd like you too."

They stood there for a few more seconds observing the shack until Cedric interrupted the silence.

"Shall we head to our picnic?" He asked

"Picnic?"

Surely enough, laid out on a few yards behind them was picnic blanket with a basket on top and sandwiches, drinks, cups, napkins, etc.

"How did you…?" Asked Harry

"This is where magic comes in handy. It all fit inside my pocket."

They sat down and started picking on things. Harry grabbed half a sandwich and bit into it.

"This is delicious? Did you prepare them all yourself?" Asked Harry

"Yes… well, not entirely…I had some help from the house-elves. But they just gave me the ingredients. I prepared them myself… while one of them supervised. If I remember correctly, his name was Dobby.

"Yeah, I could see Dobby doing that."

"He probably wanted to make sure I wouldn't give you food poisoning."

"Probably."

They started hearing voices coming from a distance. People were coming towards their direction.

"Do you hear that?" Asked Harry

"It sounds like Ares and the others…" said Cedric standing up.

Harry quickly retrieved his invisibility cloak from the satchel he'd brought along and covered himself.

"Harry, you don't have to do that!" The Hufflepuff protested.

"It's alright, Cedric. Let's not deal with this right now.

Cedric's friends came into view and Ares did an immediate double take after seeing him and quickly scanned the surroundings, looking worried.

"Cedric! Hey, mate! What are you doing here?" Asked Lawrence

"Obviously on his date, you dimwit. Let's not bother him," stated Ares.

"I don't see any girls around," said Edward.

Cedric opened his mouth to answer, but Ares answered for him.

"He's waiting for her, right Ced? She's probably still in the village with her friends."

"Um, right," said Cedric.

"We should leave, Cedric is busy."

"She's not here yet. We might as well keep him company," said Lawrence.

"Honestly, next time you should let her know that you're coming with us to Hogsmeade. You know, for a guys' day out. You totally missed our visit to Zonko's," said Edward.

Harry sat quietly listening to the interaction. He knew they had mutually agreed from disclosing their relationship to anyone besides their closest friends, but he couldn't help but feel hurt that he had to hide like that – that they had to pretend they were merely acquaintances in front of everyone else.

"Have you told her about your plans yet, Ced?" Asked Lawrence

"He is probably going to tell her over lunch," stated Edward.

Cedric's eyes widened for a split second, but Edward spoke again before he could stop him.

"How do you think she'll react after you tell her that you're going to enter your name into the Goblet of Fire?"

Harry's head snapped in Cedric's direction so fast that the cloak almost exposed him to the visitors. The older boy also glanced quickly in his direction before facing his friends again.

"Let's talk about this later," he said.

"I think I hear footsteps coming this way. We better get going, see you later, Ced," said Ares.

The three lads hurriedly walked in the opposite direction, finally leaving them alone. Cedric calmly sat down again next to Harry. The young Gryffindor slowly took off his cloak and laid it down.

"Sorry about that. But I meant what I said; you didn't have to hide," said Cedric solemnly.

"I know, but I didn't think this was the time or place to deal with that."

The Hufflepuff sensed a change in the tone of his voice. He waited patiently for Harry to say what was on his mind.

"You're entering the Triwizard Tournament." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I've been thinking about it, and I've decided to enter my name into the chalice."

"But if your name is picked, you _have_ to compete."

"I do, and if I'm picked, I will."

Cedric's certainty suddenly made him furious. Harry stood up.

"When exactly were you planning on telling me this?"

"Today, here. I was going to tell you, but I hadn't gotten to it yet."

"Why?"

"Why, w…?"

"Why would you want to be part of such a thing? It's dangerous! Ron said that people have died in the competitions!"

"I…well… but I want to enter. It's something I have to do for myself." Cedric looked away from Harry as the boy looked at him incredulously.

"What?"

"Harry…I…"

"What?"

"This is going to sound stupid, but I need to prove to myself…I need to feel that…I deserve you."

"What! Cedric…what do you mean? You _need_ to prove that you deserve me?"

"Well, yes."

"And your idea of doing that is by entering the Triwizard Tournament? What exactly am I to you? A piece of meat? A trophy?"

"Harry, of course not! It's not that!"

The Gryffindor was livid by now. How could Cedric be so willing to risk his life in a stupid tournament just to prove that he deserves to be with him? Wasn't the fact that Harry loved him enough? He needed other proof! What could have possibly made him believe that he had to do that? Harry's brain was racing, thinking about a million things at once. Sudden realization downed upon him, and he looked at Cedric with horror filled eyes.

"Cedric, please tell me it's not because you think I overshadow you. Is that it? Is that what you think?"

"No!"

The Hufflepuff stood up too.

"How can you think that? It's not any of that."

"Well, that's what it sounds like! I never wanted any of this, Cedric! I told you that before. This life was chosen for me when I was small, barely old enough to remember anything. I didn't want – I don't want this recognition from people. I hate every minute of it; sometimes I wish I were invisible. I had to lose both of my parents; I'd give it all back if I could. I can't believe you'd risk your life to obtain something that I've never wanted in the first place."

"Harry, please don't say that. You don't know what it's like…"

"I know what it's like always being ogled at, being considered a freak by your peers. I know what that's like. I know what it's like being offered friendship just because everyone considers you some kind of celebrity. None of it is real. I told you that! I thought you understood – you know me better than that. I thought you were different, Cedric."

Harry grabbed his cloak and his satchel and started walking away as fast as he could. His eyes had been fighting the tears that insisted on rolling down his pale face, and finally he let them free. He felt confused and hurt at the same time. His heart kept telling him that there had to be another explanation; that Cedric was just trying to prove his worth to him. But he's been hurt too much to accept that explanation. Didn't Cedric know that all this worth he attributed to Harry was gained through pain? He didn't want any of that. He'd thought the Hufflepuff had been able to look past his scar and seen who he truly was; just a boy trying to survive school like any other.

Cedric looked on as the other boy sped away. He wanted to run after him and explain that he'd been misunderstood, but instead he let him go. They both needed time to cool off and examine things. He hated for Harry to believe that he was after fame. Yet, he hadn't quite figured out what he was trying to accomplish by entering the tournament

Later that night, Cedric finally made it to the Hufflepuff Common Room. His friends were sitting around playing games. When they saw him come in they all cheered and made catcalls out to him. But the seeker didn't want to be bothered and his facial expression quickly gave away his state of mind.

"Looks like someone didn't get snogged enough," said Patrick, a 7th year Hufflepuff and also Quidditch teammate.

"Or maybe he really didn't like it," added Edward.

"Bugger off, will you?" Said Cedric

He crossed the room and made his way up to the 6th year boys' dormitory. He plopped down on his bed and closed the drapes. Ares followed him.

"Alright. What's the matter, Cedric?"

"I would like to be left alone, please."

"What's wrong? Did something happen with, Potter?"

"Ares, I really don't want to talk."

"Did Potter hear our conversation? Did he get upset?"

Cedric pulled his drapes apart and sat upright.

"You can be a git sometimes, you know?" Said Cedric

"I'm just trying to help you, mate."

"I don't want any help. I'm fine."

"You don't need to dump your frustrations on me."

"Then leave me alone!"

Ares paused a little as if he was trying to get his emotions under control. He took a few strides towards Cedric's direction and sat on his bed next to him.

"Whenever you're ready," he said calmly.

Cedric grimaced and took a deep breath. He looked up at Ares intently.

"Do you think I'm a jerk, Ares?"

"No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"I was so certain that I wanted to enter the Triwizard Tournament, but I'm not so sure anymore. Not if it will cause Harry to hate me."

"Potter doesn't want you to enter? Why?"

"He thinks that I will be doing it for the fame, as a competition between the two of us."

"How stuck up of him! Anyone would want to enter the competition, it doesn't have to be about him."

"But _you're_ not going to place your name into the Goblet of Fire."

"Because…I'm not as courageous or as strong as you, Cedric. I wouldn't last halfway through the very first task. That, my friend, means knowing my limits. You, on the other hand…you have what it takes to be a champion. This will be about personal growth. That's what it's always been about with you –personal growth. Potter has no right to accuse you otherwise."

"Maybe he does."

"Why?"

"I'm doing it for me – you're right – but because of him too, in a way."

"How so?"

"To deserve him. To be able to protect him. Everywhere he turns something horrible is thrown in his direction and he's always had to deal with it by himself. As his partner I refuse…I refuse to let him confront life by himself ever again. So, in a way, I _am_ doing it for the fame, for the glory. But I don't want to compete with him. In this competition I will be able to test my skills, and gain a variety of new ones. I want to be capable enough to protect him. I want everyone to know that Harry Potter is no longer on his own, and that he has someone worthy of his opponents."

"Cedric, I think you're getting a little bit ahead of yourself. Potter has Dumbledore for that. It's common knowledge that he is the Headmaster's favorite pupil."

"He obviously hasn't done a very good job. Harry was almost killed by lowlifes such as Dementors last year under his very nose.

"Ok, but you have just started seeing each other. Don't you think you're taking everything too seriously? From everything you just said it seems that being Harry Potter's boyfriend is too much of a hassle. We're only seventeen for Merlin's beard! We're still in school, there's still a lot for us to go through in our lives. Is it really worth the trouble? Your life?"

Cedric passed his right hand over his brown hair, a habit he had obtained from the young Gryffindor. He stood up and walked over to the only window they had in the room. He looked over to the door that was closed and appeared locked.

"I don't know what's come over me, Ares. All my life I've tried to be the very best in everything that was thrown my way, and I've succeeded. But I never knew what I was doing it for or for whom. Harry makes me feel alive like I never felt before. I need to keep that, you know. I need to be able to keep up with him, because I would never forgive myself if anything bad ever happens to him again. I've never felt more helpless in my life as when Dumbledore told me last year that Sirius Black had taken Harry and that he'd almost lost his soul to a Dementor. Not only had there not been anything I could do, but they also refused to let me know what had really happened until the very end. I love him, Ares. That I know for sure. And for as long as that remains true I will never let him confront anything by himself. I need to be ready. Yes, I want to do this for him, but I _need_ to do it for me," he responded.

Ares thought carefully about what to say to his friend. Usually he would crack a joke in order to lighten the intensity of their conversations, but he realized that this would be stupid to do right now. His friend had really opened up to him and he could see how worked up he really was about this issue.

"What if Harry refuses to accept this?" He used the Gryffindor's first name in an effort to give Cedric more ease to discuss his thoughts.

"Then be it. I don't intend on retracting my decision."

"Cedric, you can accuse me of being a prick again, but I still don't know if Harry Potter truly deserves what you're trying to do. Sure, you need to prove to yourself that you can take care of him, which I think is a lot of responsibility for you to be trying to undertake, but does he deserve it? Does he deserve _you_?"

"Why are you so intended on accusing Harry of being an attention seeker?"

"I'm not saying he is, but have you really gotten to know him that well to know that he isn't?"

"Yes! I know who he is."

"Look, Cedric, I won't contest that you think Potter is a great person and I won't challenge your actions. But you are my friend and it is my duty to look out for you, especially when you're investing so much into this relationship. Not everything that is said about Potter out there is praise, and not all of it can be pure fabrication of people's imagination. I want you to be careful, mate."

"I don't understand, Ares. You were my greatest supporter; in fact, you encouraged me to tell Harry how I felt about him. Why are you so skeptical now?"

"Frankly, Cedric, I thought it would be a temporary thing. But now I see how serious you're getting and how much you're investing. I want to make sure that Potter is doing the same thing. And…"

"And?"

"Sometimes I get the feeling that you are trying to be his parent rather than his boyfriend, and I can see where that confusion could come from, Cedric. Potter is only fourteen; he is still a child."

"He is very mature for his age and I'm not trying to parent him."

"Make sure you don't cross that line. Potter is still very young and lots of things could be going through his mind. I don't want your feelings to get hurt in the end."

"I know what I'm doing, Ares."

"Let's hope so, Ced."

The following day Harry got up fairly early and left the boys' dormitory. All his roommates were still sleeping, but he pretty much hadn't been able to shut his eyes for long throughout the night. It was a choice between laying there awake for a couple more hours or getting up and attempting to do something productive. He made his way past the portrait of the fat lady and down the stairs that led to the rest of the castle.

Everything was quiet. Sunday was the day to rest up and this held true even in the wizarding world. Harry decided to make a stop in the kitchens. He hadn't eaten supper the day before and even though he didn't feel like eating, he felt a little faint. The thought of walking so close to the Hufflepuff common room wasn't so pleasant for him, but he took comfort that it was so early in the day. Hopefully _all_ the Hufflepuffs had chosen to stay in their beds.

When re reached the giant painting of the bowl of fruit, Harry intuitively tickled the pear and it squirmed and giggled before turning into a green doorknob. The Gryffindor turned the knob and entered the kitchen. Some of the house-elves were wondering about cleaning the tables and preparing for breakfast time. The kitchen was furnished to mimic the Great Hall. There were four giant tables; one for each house and made his way towards one of them and sat down.

"That's funny," an absentminded voice said.

Harry lifted his eyes and looked around.

"Hi, Harry," greeted Luna Lovegood.

The blonde-haired girl was standing directly in front of him on the opposite side of the table.

"Luna," said Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"I always come here, you know, when I don't want to be bothered." She said sitting down. "But I always sit on the table that corresponds to Ravenclaw.

"Oh. I've never seen you here before."

"I've seen you, but I figured you needed time to reflect. This room seems to be therapeutic for those kinds of things."

"I guess so."

A couple house-elves stopped by their table and placed a basket full of bread, a bowl of butter and cheese. A few seconds later, they brought out eggs, bacon and a jar of milk. Lastly, they placed a basket of fruit and some pumpkin juice. The two wizards served themselves quietly and started eating. Harry mostly picked at his food.

"Nargles enjoy cheese. They're creatures with rather random tastes. But I guess cheese does taste good, most of the time at least."

Had he just met her, Harry would have found this statement odd and even wondered what Nargles were supposed to be. Instead, he just continued pushing his food around his plate.

"Do you not enjoy it?" She asked.

"What?"

"Cheese?"

"Oh, uh…yes, I do."

"Why haven't you touched it yet, then?"

"I'm just not hungry."

Silence fell for a couple of seconds.

"My friends don't believe that we are friends."

The Ravenclaw girl stated the line nonchalantly. She continued eating her breakfast, and Harry contemplated her before responding. If he hadn't heard her when she spoke, he wouldn't have known she'd said anything at all. His mind was thinking about other things, but he decided to make an effort.

"Why not?" Asked Harry

"Because you are the Boy-Who-Lived. And I'm me."

She maintained the same casual tone of voice.

"What does that have to do…?"

"I don't know. Maybe they don't think that I'm worthy of your friendship. People expect you to have _greater_ friends. If not, they just get overlooked."

"That's not true…I…"

"It is true, Harry, whether you want it or not. People don't regard you as one of them whether they wish to glorify you or shun you and that's how it's always going to be. Great things are expected from you – because you've done great things. If you have regular people as your friends, nothing but the ordinary will be expected from them. They will be overlooked – never be placed in the same rank as you. This hurts some."

"But we've been seen together, they know we know each other."

"They'll never accept anyone by your side that is less than you. You should already know that Harry."

The Ravenclaw looked at him intently, any sign of absentmindedness gone.

"Take Draco Malfoy as an example," she added.

"What about Malfoy?" Asked Harry

"He always insults Hermione and Ron."

"He always insults everybody."

"But not you. He has been really mean to your friends, but only goes as far as calling you scarhead. That's because he respects you, his way of course. But he respects you. He wants you to join him, to be his friend."

"He has his own friends."

"Does he? They seem more like his minions than anything. He sees you as his equal, Harry. And that's because he was born to a powerful family, so everyone regards him as powerful too. The same doesn't hold true for your friends, Harry. Nobody will ever see them as being worth of being your friends unless they are great too."

"Do you think you're worth being my friend, Luna?"

"Do you think I am, Harry?"

"Of course, you accept me for who I am."

"And you accept me for who _I_ am. But unfortunately society doesn't accept _us_ for who we truly are."

"Why should it matter so much what other people think?"

"It doesn't matter to me. But every individual thinks differently, so to some it does matter at different levels. My friends may not believe that we are friends, that we are consider each other equals – because that's what friendship is – but all that matters is that from time to time we can have conversations like this. However, it must be a different story with Ron and Hermione."

"I guess it would be."

"The moral of the story is that everyone deals with expectations in their own way, and sometimes you need to play by society's rules in order to get what you want. We are young and in school, so society here translates into peer pressure. This is a jungle and we're all trying to surpass each other, but out there it's different. Here we can make something of ourselves more easily, but out there it's much harder and the lines that separate individuals are much finer."

"How do you always know what to say, Luna?

"I just say what I think in the order that it comes out. I know a lot of people don't take me seriously and that's ok. I'd rather be myself than be accepted for what I am not. It makes my life that much easier."

Luna looked back at her food and picked up her fork again.

"You should eat your cheese before it gets mushy," she added.

Harry contemplated her for a couple more seconds before he finally decided to pick up a piece of buttered bread and take a bite.

The next couple of days passed by slower than Harry would have liked. The routine of going to class, eating and studying kept his mind off of Cedric to a certain degree, but he also ran the risk of running into him in the corridors. He wasn't ready yet to talk to him again, no matter how painful it was to be away from him. However, the Hufflepuff made himself scarce and the only time Harry saw him during the beginning of the week was from afar.

Wednesday, the day before champions were to be chosen, soon arrived. Harry let Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas talk him into going with them to see the last couple of submissions. He had been trying to finish his homework in the common room when they interrupted him and dragged him with them.

The Goblet of Fire was placed in a smaller room inside the Great Hall. Benches were placed on the side for spectators to see prospective candidates place their names. The three boys sat on one of the benches. Harry noticed the age line that surrounded the goblet for the first time. It was a white line that appeared to be made with talcum powder. The room was dimly lit but was full of chatter from the spectators. Ron and Hermione soon joined them on the benches.

"Harry, you didn't tell us you were coming. We would have joined you," said Hermione.

"I was dragged here by these two," he said pointing at Dean and Seamus.

Both boys shrugged.

"We were looking for you," said Hermione.

"What for?"

"We didn't want you to miss the show, mate," said Ron smiling.

"What show? What's going on?"

"Watch."

As if on cue, two older men entered the room each sporting long beards. They both had a piece of paper in their hands and a cheering crowd was following them.

"No, way…is that…?" Asked Harry

"Fred and George."

"It's not going to work," said Hermione to the twins.

"Oh, really?" They asked

The twins jumped over the age line together. Nothing happened. Everyone cheered. When they dropped their names into the goblet they were thrown backwards and their pieces of paper was spat back at them.

"I told you so!" Said Hermione

The twins showed her their tongues and hurried out of the room under the roar of laughter from their once cheering crowd. The fuss calmed down relatively until it started up again as someone else approached the goblet.

It was Cedric Diggory.

His own crowd of friends, who were cheering and chanting his name, followed him. The chant echoed throughout the room. Harry's heart sank when he saw them enter; he wished he could disappear in his seat. His friends turned to look at him questioningly. He shrugged. He hadn't told them that Cedric intended on entering, but then again he hadn't expected them to be present when it happened.

Cedric reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper. He kissed it and waved it around for his friends; they cheered. He stepped into the age line and dropped his name into the Goblet of Fire. When he turned around he locked eyes with Harry. The expression on his face fell slightly before the crowd engulfed him again.

Harry stood up abruptly and walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione ran along with Ron to catch up to him.

"Harry! Harry, wait!" Hermione called out to him.

The Gryffindor slowed down considerably to allow his friends to catch up to him.

"Are you okay, mate?" Asked Ron

"Just peachy, Ron," he responded.

"Harry, did Cedric not tell you he was going to enter the tournament?" Asked Hermione

"He did."

"How come you didn't tell us?"

"I was trying to forget. I thought he would reconsider, but I guess not. I'm going for a walk, I'll talk to you later."

"But Harry…"

Ron stuck his arm out to prevent Hermione from continuing to follow Harry.

"Let him go," he said.

Harry Potter escaped to his favorite place at Hogwarts. He slipped through the Entrance doors without being noticed and descended down the path to the Great Lake. Once he reached it, he sat down on the grass overlooking the lake. The Moon's reflection was shinning on the lake and the Giant Squid splashed the water with his tentacles once in while. It felt very peaceful for Harry here.

"I thought I might find you here."

Harry's body tensed up, but he didn't answer.

"It's always peaceful," Cedric added.

The wind swirled around the coastline and the waves coming from the Giant Squid's splashes echoed in the two boys' ears. They just said there observing the lake. Cedric would steal a couple glances at the smaller boy once in a while, but besides that there was no real interaction between the two.

"I need you to support me," said Cedric, finally.

Harry looked at him questioningly.

"I know we've had our differences in this issue, but I'd really appreciate it if you supported me on my decision."

"You want me to support you on your suicide mission?" Asked Harry

"It's not a suicide mission, not for me anyway. Harry, we haven't spoken for over a week and, I don't know about you, but I've missed you a great deal. I want to be close to you. I want to be able to touch you and kiss you. Is that too much to ask?"

"When you look at me what do you see?"

"What? What do you mean?" Asked Cedric

"What do you see, Cedric? I want to know what do you see when you look at me."

Cedric regarded him for a few extra seconds before answering.

"I see the man that I love. I see the person that I want to be with."

"Do you think of me as a child?"

"Of course not, why would you think that?"

"Because I'm younger than you."

"Our ages don't matter in this relationship."

"Then why do you think you have to protect me? I can protect myself. I don't need you to take care of me. I think I've proven that much."

Cedric couldn't help but to feel a little stung by the Gryffindor's words.

"It's not necessarily just about me being able to protect you. I think we should be able to protect each other. Why is it that you take your two best friends on all your adventures?"

"Ron and Hermione? They can hold their own."

"I also want to be a part of your life, Harry. I want to be able to hold my own – I want you just as you are, the whole package. And if need be, you can be sure as hell I will defend you."

"You are more than prepared; you're older."

"Right, spells and jinxes that I've only been able to use in the classroom. I have no real life practice."

"I reckon we all have our advantages and disadvantages."

A brief silence fell between the two. The Hufflepuff skidded closer to Harry and put an arm around him. The younger boy didn't retract from the touch; instead he leaned into the embrace.

"I can't believe you're going to make me go along with this," he said.

"I haven't been named champion yet. We can worry about that when it happens."

"Seriously, we all know who is going to be named Hogwarts Champion. It's you."

"I heard Angelina Jones entered her name."

"No competition."

"You don't believe in your own housemate?"

"Oh, she is fantastic. But I would just be kidding myself if I said she's better than you."

"Thank you."

"It really pisses me off to admit it."

Cedric held Harry's chin and turned his face towards him. He kissed him.

"It's going to be okay, Harry. I promise."

"You can't really say that, Cedric. You won't be in control of the situation all the time."

"Okay, how about; I will do everything in my power for things to be okay."

"That's better."

Yet, it didn't make him _feel_ any better, Harry thought to himself.

The end of October arrived swiftly. The house elf decorated the entire castle with pumpkins filled with candles. Students were allowed to make carvings out of them. This was customary for Hollow's Eve celebration every year. But besides this celebration, Triwizard Champions selection was happening tonight.

Hermione picked three small pumpkins and enchanted them to follow her to the Gryffindor Common Room. Her friends were sitting and chatting when she entered the room and set the pumpkins down on the middle table. She conjured up some carving utensils.

"I love how this is one of the muggle customs I can still practice every year," she said.

"Too bad we can't dress up in costumes," added Harry.

"Well, we sort of are."

"Sort of, I guess."

"I don't know how you guys were able to survive in the Muggle World," said Ron.

"We didn't know any different," said Hermione.

"Let's do this?" Asked Harry

At eight o'clock the students started heading down to the Great Hall for supper. The big room was also decorated with lots of carved and candlelit pumpkins. The ceiling reflected the starry night outside. Each Hogwarts student seated in his or her respective house tables, and the guests seated with their host houses. The Beauxbatons girls were still proving to be very popular amongst the male crowd.

"I love pumpkin pie," stated Neville.

"Why do they only have it on Hollow's Eve?" Asked Seamus, "Seriously, we should have it all the time."

"Why are you guys talking about pie? There are more important things in the air today. We should be discussing who are going to be chosen as champions," said Dean Thomas.

"Well, for Durmstrang it's going to be Viktor Krum, of course," said Ron.

"I would be surprised if it wasn't."

"Honestly, I don't know the Beauxbatons girls enough to know who would win," added Seamus.

"I hope, Angelina is selected for Hogwarts, though, " said Ron.

"We all know Cedric Diggory will be selected for Hogwarts. Right, Harry?" Asked Hermione.

The Gryffindor shrugged.

"I wish we'd been old enough to enter. We've probably been through worse situations than any of the tasks," said Ron.

"The tasks are dangerous but what makes them even more challenging is the fact that you are unaware of what they are until minutes before."

"Which is pretty much what we've been subjected to. We'd give the other schools a run for their money, Harry."

Harry grimaced.

"Like I had told you before, I'm not interested," said Harry.

When dinner was over, the tables were cleared and shortened to allow more space in the Great Hall. The students that didn't fit took a seat on the benches that had been placed on the sides earlier that week. The trio sat on the benches. Headmaster Dumbledore stood up from the staff table and approached the Goblet of Fire.

"Sit down and make yourselves confortable, please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for; the champion selection!" He said

With a wave of his hand all the lights sources in the room were dimmed down. The hand still up, he approached the Goblet of Fire again. The flame of the goblet burned bright blue. The crowd looked on expectantly and soon the flames took on a bright red color. A piece of parchment was spat out from the goblet, and Dumbledore graciously caught it with one hand. He unfolded it.

"The Durmstrang Champion is… Viktor Krum!"

Krum did a celebratory fist pump in the air, while his colleagues patted him on the back. He shook hands with Dumbledore and was motioned towards a door behind the staff table that led to a smaller and secluded room. The Goblet of Fire turned red once again.

"The champion for Beauxbatons… Ms. Fleur Delacour."

Cheer erupted from the Hufflepuff table in favor of Fleur, and she was also motioned towards to back room after a quick salutation from Dumbledore.

"And now, the Hogwarts Champion is… Cedric Diggory."

This time the cheer louder than the previous ones. All the occupants from the Hufflepuff table stood up to congratulate their housemate. The other houses also applauded cheerfully and the visiting guests applauded politely as well.

When Cedric managed to untangle himself from his house he looked briefly towards Harry with an apprehensive look on his face. To his surprise the Gryffindor cub was cheering for him and when their eyes intertwined, Harry offered him the biggest smile he could master. Feeling like a ton of bricks had been lifted off his shoulders, Cedric made his way towards Dumbledore. The headmaster patted him on the back and sent him off.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions, but in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will receive eternal glory. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory. The Triwizard Cup!"

The Triwizard Cup was unveiled and some gasps of awe could be heard echoing throughout the hall. However, puzzled looks from the teachers made Dumbledore interrupt his speech and face the Goblet of Fire again. The goblet's flames were erupting again. As Dumbledore approached it, the flames turned red and ejected yet another piece of paper.

The headmaster caught it and inspected it.

"Harry Potter," he whispered to himself and then repeated louder, "Harry Potter!"

Everyone looked around for the one being called, with confusion on their faces. Harry's first instinct was to sit back down and disappear amongst his housemates.

"HARRY POTTER!" This time Dumbledore yelled.

Hermione recuperated faster and forced him to his feet and pushed him off the benches.

"Harry, for goodness' sake!" She whispered.

Ron looked on with a frown upon his face as his best friend stumbled his way to Dumbledore. When Harry reached him, the headmaster handed him the parchment silently. The Gryffindor read it and his head snapped violently upwards. Once again in his young life he was forced into a walk of shame in front of his peers towards the back room.

"He's a cheat!" Someone yelled.

"He's not even seventeen yet!" Someone else added.

As he passed the staff table Professor McGonagall offered him a sympathetic pat on the back. He slipped through the door momentarily relieved from the stares he was receiving. But before he was able to process his thoughts, he entered the room where the other newly selected champions were waiting patiently. All three of them turned to face him.

Cedric started walking in his direction with a smile on his face but frowned when he noticed it wasn't being returned.

"Harry…?" Started Cedric before Fleur cut him off.

"What happened? Do zey want us back in the big room?" She asked

"I…"

Before he could answer Dumbledore, Crouch Sr. and the rest of the headmasters stormed into the room and cornered Harry.

"Harry, did you enter your name into the Goblet of Fire?" Asked Dumbledore

"No!"

"Did you ask any of the older students to do it?"

"No!"

"Of course he is lying!" Protested Madam Maxime, the Beauxbatons Headmistress.

"Professor, what's happening? Harry?" Asked Cedric

He couldn't quite figure out what had happened in the midst of the shouting, but he could tell it was very serious. But everyone continued staring down at Harry without looking at the other champions.

"Only a very powerful Confundus Charm could have tricked the goblet into selecting a fourth champion, and that is magic beyond the capabilities of a fourth year," stated Professor Mad-Eye Moody.

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought haven't you, Mad-Eye," said Igor Karkaroff, Durmstrang Headmaster.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff."

"Barty, I leave this up to you," Dumbledore turned to Crouch Sr.

"The rules are very clear. Once his name was selected he entered a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter is of this evening, a Triwizard Champion," said Crouch Sr. with a grave look on his face.

All the senior wizards turned to look at Harry. Cedric interrupted the stare down.

"Professor Dumbledore, surely you cannot allow him to compete," he pleaded.

"There is nothing I can do, my dear boy."

"But he is too young!"

"Perhaps you should have been a better…mentor then, Mr. Diggory," sneered Professor Snape.

Cedric glared at the Potions Master.

"Champions, you are to return to you quarters immediately," stated Dumbledore.

Harry didn't move a muscle.

"That includes you, Harry," he added. "But I'd like to have a word with you before you leave, Mr. Diggory."

Harry looked at Cedric, but the older boy didn't meet his eye. Unsure what to do, the Gryffindor waited until the other two champions had left before he exited the room. He was avoiding having to talk to them after everything that had just happened. He wasn't looking forward to returning to the Gryffindor Tower either, so he decided to wait for Cedric.

And he had thought he was finally going to get a year off. How mistaken he had been. Sometimes he thought his life was cursed, honestly it had to be. No one who wasn't could possibly experience so much misfortune in his or her lifetime. And he was only fourteen! It had been bad enough that Cedric had wanted to take part in the blasted tournament, now he was forced to be part of it as well. Now it would really become a competition between the two. Now Cedric would finally see how much misfortune he would be forced to face if he continued insisting on being with him. Even Cedric couldn't protect him from this fate, even if the older boy tried his hardest too. No one could help him now.

But he couldn't understand how his name ended up on the goblet. He hadn't entered, nor had he asked anyone else to do it, so how could this be? His thoughts briefly shifted to Voldemort. Everything always seemed to lead back to the dark lord. He didn't know yet what the connection was here, but he could bet one existed.

Harry banged his head on the wall and slid to sitting position on the ground. Even though he was officially a triwizard Champion, he felt like a total loser. No one would ever believe that he hadn't entered his name in the goblet. Once again he would be the laughing stock of the school; but that was already common ground for him.

Cedric appeared moments later looking like he hadn't rested for days. Harry stood up and walked towards him. The Gryffindor hugged his boyfriend. However, Cedric didn't so much as move a muscle to respond to the affection, but Harry brushed it off.

"I've been waiting for you," said Harry.

"You shouldn't have. It's late" Cedric responded.

"What took you so long?"

"They wanted to ask me some questions."

"Like what?"

Cedric stared deep into emerald green eyes.

"They wanted to know if you asked me to enter your name into the Goblet of Fire."

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"Aye…that's pretty much what I said."

Silence.

"So how did you do it?" Asked Cedric

"What?"

"How did you enter your name?"

"Cedric, I was telling the truth. I didn't enter my name."

"Harry, don't play around with me. I'm too tired for games, just tell me the truth."

"Why would you think I actually did it?"

"All this time, you were accusing me of seeking fame, of wanting to create competition between the two of us and it was you. It was _you_ all this time."

"But I…"

"I can't believe Ares was right. I defended you, Harry."

"Cedric, you have to believe me," pleaded Harry.

"I'm sorry…I just. I can't."

The Hufflepuff turned around and walked away from the Gryffindor cub. Harry watched him disappear into darkness as he felt his heart break into pieces. He stood there for a long time by himself staring at where Cedric's figure had stood trying to comprehend what had just happened and what it meant. After what felt like a lifetime his vision became blurry and only then he realized he'd been fighting back tears.

Harry ran as fast as he could to the third floor and entered the old Transfiguration room. Once he was safely inside, he allowed himself break free. The young Gryffindor broke down and wept.

He had finally allowed himself to believe that he could be happy. But it served him right, he thought. Happiness was uncommon ground.

He didn't deserve it.

* * *

**A/N:** Third installment complete! Thanks to everyone who've added the series to alert and who've reviewed! You're my inspiration. And welcome to all new readers. I hope you enjoyed it. Now, click the big blue review button! Please?


End file.
